gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 218
Introduction Otose sent a box of crab to the Yoruzuya. But before they can divide the crab's legs to themselves, one of them secretly stole one of the legs of the crab, causing them to have another mental fights with each other for the possession of the crab. Plot After receiving a whole crab from Otose the Yorozuya set about splitting it between the three of them, however there’s ten legs and three of them. As if by fate there’s a sudden blackout. They manage to get the lights back on only to find that one of the legs is missing. This happens a few times but while it’s obvious who’s been taking them, they blame it on a imaginary gorilla that broke in. Sick of his friends' endless thievery, Shinpachi then lights a candle to stop this and reveals that he has plans of his own to take the crab for himself. However as he’s splitting it up he finds the legs gone, realising how foolish he was not to look at the bigger picture that Gintoki and Kagura had been looking at, to take all of the crab's legs. So with the power back on he thinks ahead as to how things are going to carry out, looking back at Gintoki’s grab for the claws as an attempt to inflate their worth, and so he uses this against him and pass on the claws to them to take the body for himself. This makes Gintoki panic, as he sees it as an attempt to take the crab paste. Unfortunately, the body is empty as Gintoki already took it earlier and cook with rice before he pass on to them,makes Shinpachi to fall on his trap. But as he please himself to eat the meat in the claw, he found out that Kagura sneaks up on him and takes the meat within the claws for herself while he talks about it. But he still won't give up while he still has the crab rice and the crab paste. Shinpachi counters him by using the crab shell for flavour with vegetables. Thus,Shinpachi reverses the situation and demands for most of the crab rice from Gintoki as the rice is not only tastes barely the same with a normal rice,but Gintoki is also need Shinpachi's crab juice to make it more delicious. But before the battle is over Kagura intervenes once more and takes it all for herself by combining the both and going one step further by adding an egg. However while all hope may be lost for them, Kanimisuhime appears before Gintoki and Shinpachi and tells them how crab is meant to bring everyone together, not divide them, so by using her they must remedy this situation. This making Kagura lose her appetite and allowing them to have a crab party themselves, and as they eat it, only to realise that the cheap crab imitation meat tastes better than the real thing. They throw the food into the sink. The three of them decide to eat a pack of crab-flavored sausage. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose (mentioned) *Sadaharu (cameo) Trivia *Kagura wears the same disguise in Episode 47. Category:Episodes